


Day 11: Gags

by madam_mess



Series: Kinktober2017 [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gags, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, M/M, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: It would be difficult for the Junkers to have sex after a heist. The two need to lay low, at it isn’t possible with Junkrat’s constant moaning and shrieking. Roadhog finds a solution.





	Day 11: Gags

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet

It was not often that Mako patted himself on the back for an idea but this one was truly deserving. He stared down at his lover with an untelling expression, though inside he was beaming with pride. Both of Jamison’s hands, flesh and prosthetic, were bound behind his back and he was on his knees with his cheek pressed against the sheets below him. This is nothing different for them. It is a position Mako has put his hyperactive boyfriend in more times than he can count. The thing that thrills him this time around is the bright orange ball gag that has been forced between Jamie’s lips. **  
**

The arsonist is always so loud when Mako fucks him. He screams, moans, and even lets out shrieking laughs. So much so that the two have had several instances where someone has called the police on them. But tonight is the night after a big heist. They need to lay low and that would not be possible if Junkrat were to wake up every guest in the motel at 2am.

Roadhog snorts quietly, running his large fingers against Junkrat’s already lubricated hole. He keeps his eyes locked on Jamie’s face, watching his eyebrows furrow and his face turn red as he begins to push the first finger inside. “Have anything to say?” the larger man asks gruffly, a slight smirk forming as he pushes the finger all of the way inside of his lover. Jamie squirms against the bedsheets, the gag in his mouth muffling his moans as he tries to speak. “Didn’t think so,” Mako muses quietly, curling his finger deep inside of his lover and reveling in the resulting muffled scream of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> madam-mess on tumblr


End file.
